


Faith and Trust and Pixie Dust

by weethreequarter



Series: The Lost Boys [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief mention of depression and minor character death, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Horses, M/M, Married Life, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, With a tiny amount of family angst, because what is Christmas without family angst, rescue animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: It’s Tony and Bucky’s first Christmas together as a married couple, and despite Bucky’s more Grinch-like tendencies, they’re both looking forward to celebrating together in their new home. But a surprise visitor throws a spanner into the works, not to mention dealing with their niece’s jealousy at no longer being the only kid around. And on top of everything, they’re trying to keep their gifts for each other a surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Jessica Jones/Steve Rogers
Series: The Lost Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Faith and Trust and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensivepisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivepisces/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas pensivegrace!!! 
> 
> Here is the Christmas oneshot in this universe I didn't know I was going to write. But then I saw the trailer for Dashing in December, aka gay cowboy Christmas movie - which is still unavailable in the UK, rude - and I wrote the first scene and now here we are. 
> 
> Thank you to [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess) for beta reading! 
> 
> This takes place a year after the end of Return to Neverland.

“If I hear Mariah Carey one more time, I’m going to riot,” Bucky declared. 

Tony chuckled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “There, there.”

It didn’t seem to have much effect. Bucky burrowed further into his coat and scarf and scowled at the other Christmas shoppers. Since it was their second Christmas together, Tony was now immune to his husband’s more grinch-like qualities as the holiday season approached. And he didn’t begrudge Bucky his grumbling when the Christmas decorations started popping up the day after Halloween. 

But with only a week to go to the big day, Tony privately thought that maybe, just maybe, Bucky could dial it down a little.

Except for the anti-Mariah vendetta. That one was completely justified in Tony’s opinion, after hearing her squawk about how all she wants for Christmas is you in the last six shops. 

Tony pulled out his phone while Bucky debated between two sweaters for Jess and pulled open his message chain with Steve.

Captain Dumbass  
  
**Today** 03:37 PM  
**Tony:** We have entered full grinch mode  
  
**Steve:** Oh no  
  
**Steve:** What did he do?  
  
**Tony:** Threatened harm to Mariah Carey  
  
**Steve:** That’s only stage one  
  
**Steve:** Do you two have any plans tonight?  
  
**Tony:** Drinking wine and painting the bedroom. Why?  
  
**Steve:** Just asking  
  
**Steve:** Btw something arrived here for you earlier  
  
**Tony:** Did it? I can’t remember what we’ve ordered any more   
  
**Tony:** We’re probably heading back now, before his murder face starts terrorising the locals  
  
**Steve:** You married him  
  


_Yes, I did_ , Tony thought proudly, glancing at his husband. It was a spur of the moment decision, to get married on their anniversary, but one Tony couldn’t regret if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with Bucky Barnes.

“Hey, Ebenezer,” he called. “Time to hit the road?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, abandoning the sweaters. “Get me out of here before I hear The Waitresses and get the urge to start attacking people with a coat hanger.”

Tony frowned. “That’s an oddly specific threat.”

“Have you ever worked retail at Christmas?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“You don’t know,” Bucky informed him solemnly. “You don’t know.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tony grinned. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Come on, grumpy. Let’s go home.”

🎄

It still felt weird turning left instead of right when he left the road, but even so, Bucky couldn’t help but smile when the truck’s headlights lit up the newly built house across the road from the farm where he’d grown up.

Their house. Their _home_.

Because as much as he and Tony loved the studio, it wasn’t exactly built for long term living, especially now they were married. And living with Jess and Steve wasn’t an option, because Bucky refused to be a married man sharing a house with his sister and her husband. Tony rolled his eyes at him when he said that, but he was an only child. He didn’t understand. 

And so, they made the decision to build their own house. They managed to buy some of the land opposite Winter’s Haven and applied for planning permission. The house was finished last week, and the stable block and school were due to start in the new year, weather permitting, to house Bucky’s growing riding school and giving Tony, Steve and Jess back the rest of the space he’d been occupying at Winter’s Haven for the past year. 

“Home sweet home,” Tony smiled as Bucky killed the engine. 

“Yep,” Bucky replied, leaning over the console to steal a kiss from his husband just because he could. 

“Oh, I forgot to say. Steve said something arrived for us earlier,” Tony realised. “Want to head over and grab it now?”

“Sure. Maybe we can con Stevie into making us dinner,” Bucky grinned.

“I like the way you think, Barnes.” 

The frosty air nipped at Bucky’s cheeks when he climbed out of the truck. He zipped up his jacket fully and jammed his dad’s old hat onto his head, tugging it low over his ears. Above them, the night sky twinkled with stars, signalling another frosty night to come. 

“Think it’s gonna snow more?” Bucky asked, rounding the truck, the thin layer of snow that fell earlier in the day crunching beneath his feet. 

“Probably,” Tony replied, tucking his hand into the crook of Bucky’s elbow. “Might get a white Christmas again.”

Crossing the road carefully in case of black ice, they headed towards the warm light of the farmhouse, going straight to the back door and letting themselves in without hesitation. Sometimes Bucky couldn’t believe that it was little more than a year since he’d returned. God, he’d really used the front door that first night, feeling like he didn’t have the right to use the back door because it was for family and back then he doubted that he would ever be considered family again. 

“Hey,” Tony called. “Don’t call the cops, it’s only us.”

“That’s definitely a reason to call the cops,” Steve yelled back.

“Punk!” Bucky retorted, trying to remove his jacket while toeing off his boots at the same time. He wobbled and lost his balance but Tony caught his elbow with a smile. “My hero,” Bucky murmured, kissing him softly.

“Are you two gonna stand there making out all night, or are you coming in?” Jess snapped.

Bucky pulled back and found his baby sister standing at the end of the hall, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face that was belied by the twinkle in her eyes. Bucky stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off.

“We’re coming,” he grumbled, allowing Tony to tug him into the kitchen. 

“Hey beautiful,” Tony greeted Jess with a kiss. “What did we order, anyway?”

“I didn’t order anything,” Bucky realised.

He caught a glimpse of Jess’ expression, but before he could connect the dots and realise that it was the exact same expression she used to wear when she put spiders in his sock drawer, a small voice yelled, “Tony!” and a red and blue blur threw itself at his husband.

“Pete?” Tony exclaimed. “Holy- What, what are you doing here?”

“We’re here for Christmas,” the skinny teenager wrapped around Tony’s waist grinned.

“We?” Tony echoed. “Is your aunt- May, get your ass out here and give me a hug!”

_Oh shit._

Bucky’s gut swooped. This was May’s nephew, Peter, he realised. And if he was here, that meant May was here, and if May was here that meant his eldest sister was about to kick his ass. Which was not exactly undeserved, considering the way he’d treated his family before he returned home last year. And while his relationships with Steve and Jess were almost back to full strength, the same couldn’t be said for the rest of his sisters. They remained frosty and distant, disbelieving that he’d changed.

The fact that they all loved Tony and didn’t think Bucky was good enough for him didn’t help. 

“Hey, troublemaker,” May called, stepping forward to meet Tony and wrapping him in a warm hug. Bucky remembered being on the receiving end of those hugs, before he started acting like a total dick to everyone around him. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know,” Tony grinned. “Causing chaos and leaving a trail of broken hearts as usual.”

“There better not be any broken hearts,” Bucky warned, his lips twitching up despite everything. 

“They’re heartbroken when they find out I’m taken,” Tony replied with a wink and Bucky snorted.

The exchange soothed his frazzled nerves somewhat, but it had the disadvantage of drawing May’s attention to him. Her grin faded and her eyes hardened and Bucky had to swallow around the lump in his throat that it elicited. May was never a mother to any of them - George refused to use one of his children as a pseudo-parent even after their mom left - but she was his big sister. She was the one who hugged him when he fell and scraped his knee, and she curled up in bed with him the first night after he came home from the hospital minus his arm, scared and alone and unable to stop staring at his empty sleeve.

So for her to look at him with hostility and suspicion stung. 

“Hey,” Bucky called. 

“Hi,” she replied curtly. Then she turned back to Tony, the dismissal clear. Bucky clenched his jaw and tried not to let it show how much it hurt. “Did you tell him yet?” May asked Peter.

“No, Tony, guess what?” Peter exclaimed. The kid was practically vibrating with excitement. “So, I made the mathlete team and we went to finals in Washington DC - which was so crazy. Me and Ned had our own _room_ and the hotel had a pool and _everything_ \- and guess what?”

“What?” Tony grinned.

“We _won_.” 

“Congratulations kid!” Tony beamed, ruffling Peter’s hair and laughing at Peter’s disgruntled expression. “You remember Bucky, right?”

“Uh…” 

“It’s okay, kid,” Bucky assured him. “Last time I saw you, you were this size,” he added, holding his hand out at his hip. 

Peter nodded slowly and Bucky could feel May’s eyes boring into him. As a result, he felt the claws of his anxiety start crawling up his spine. He forced a smile and fought the urge to fidget uncomfortably, knowing that if he did it would alert Tony to his discomfort immediately and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Tony and May were friends, whatever issues Bucky and May might have, and he deserved the chance to catch up with her and Peter, who he clearly adored.

“How long are you here for?” Tony asked, drawing May’s attention.

“We’re leaving early on the twenty-seventh,” she replied and Bucky took advantage of her distraction to slip away. He crossed the room to where Dani was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, game controller in hand, with her back to the rest of the family. 

“Hey,” he said, sitting next to her and nudging her knee with his own. 

“Hi.”

“Whatcha playing?”

“Mario.”

“Can I play?”

Dani hit pause and turned to scrutinise him. Whatever she was looking for, she must’ve found it, because she handed over the second controller without a word and started a new game. 

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to focus on the game on screen, instead of the laughter and chatter of his family behind him. But he couldn’t deny that he was disappointed. Because he’d been looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a married couple. But now that May was here - and clearly still holding a grudge against him - he wasn’t sure how enjoyable it would be.

🎄

“So where are we going?” Steve asked from the passenger seat. “And why do you need my help?”

“We’re going to the animal shelter,” Tony explained, checking for traffic before turning right. “Because I’m getting Bucky a cat for Christmas.”

“A cat?” Steve echoed. When Tony glanced over at him, he found Steve watching him with a small smile. “He’s gonna go nuts.”

“Yeah. I know,” Tony smiled. 

Bucky had first brought up the idea of getting a cat almost a year ago, but Tony had pointed out that getting a cat while they lived in the studio wasn’t the most practical idea. So they’d put a pin in it. 

And now, here they were a year later, with their own house and their own businesses and wedding rings on their fingers. And it seemed like the perfect time to get a cat. 

“Damn, you’re gonna make me look bad in the husband’s gift category,” Steve joked. 

“What did you get Jess?”

“New riding gloves.”

“Wow, Rogers. Wow.”

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the animal shelter. He climbed out of the truck then led the way into the building, where a member of staff directed them towards the cattery. 

“Would now be a good time to mention I’m allergic to dogs?” Steve asked, following Tony past the cages, although Tony noticed him give a brown and white collie a lingering look.

“You’re kidding.”

“Unfortunately not,” Steve said, pausing by a cage containing a terrier with a mournful expression.

“Come on,” Tony chuckled. 

Pushing through a swing door, they left the dogs behind and found themselves surrounded by rows of cats on either side. Tony moved closer to the nearest cage, holding his fingers up to the wire so a dainty tabby cat could sniff them. His heart went out to them all, dismayed by how many animals were looking for a home. Despite working with rescued horses for over six years and owning one himself, he still couldn’t understand how anyone could want to harm them. 

“So, what’s the parameters here?” Steve asked.

“Parameters?” Tony echoed, smirking at Steve over his shoulder. “Way to sound like a soldier there, Steve.”

“Shut up,” Steve scowled.

“You look very intimidating scratching that tiny kitten’s nose,” Tony teased.

“Do you want my help or not?”

Tony hummed. “I don’t know, after hearing you got Jess gloves for Christmas, I’m not sure I do.”

“That’s not all I got her,” Steve rolled his eyes. “What about this one?”

Tony crossed the aisle to the cage that Steve was pointing to. A ginger tabby blinked at them lazily from the back of the cage, before deciding that neither Steve nor Tony was worth her time, and went back to sleep. 

“Maybe.”

“Seriously, though. How are you planning on choosing?”

“Why do you think you’re here?”

“You want me to choose?” Steve exclaimed.

“No, I want you to tell me how to choose. Because if it was up to me, I’d be taking them all home.”

“That’s because you’re a soft touch,” Steve smirked.

“We all knew that going in, Steve. Now. Cats. Help me.”

They admired the grumpy-faced elderly black and white cat, Tony liked the long-haired tabby who hissed at Steve, but then they both stopped simultaneously, staring into the next cage.

“That one,” Steve said.

“You’re right,” Tony agreed. 

Peering out from the igloo-shaped bed in the corner of the cage was a little white face, with wide yellow eyes and a pink nose.

“Hey gorgeous,” Tony murmured, holding his fingers up to the wire. “It’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

The cat eyed him warily then, ever so slowly, climbed out of the bed and tiptoed across the cage to sniff his fingers. 

“That’s it. Hello.”

“Doesn’t look very old,” Steve added quietly. 

“Yeah. Poor thing.”

The cat sniffed Tony’s fingers carefully, eyes flickering between them. Then, deciding they were okay, he rubbed his head against the wire, trying to reach Tony’s fingers and purring loudly.

“I think we were just given the seal of approval,” Tony grinned. “You wanna come home with us, huh? You wanna be the best Christmas present ever and help me shame Steve?”

Steve sighed and cuffed Tony on the head, sending him into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah. I think you’re the one,” Tony decided. “Bucky’s gonna love you.”

🎄

For as long as Bucky could remember, the 23rd of December was spent baking Christmas cookies. It was a whole family event, everyone piling into the kitchen while the cheesiest eighties Christmas CD played in the background, and it usually resulted in everything and everyone being covered in at least a layer of flour.

(The year Bucky was seven it ended in a full blown food fight. He teamed up with his dad and they kicked the girls’ butts.)

Even when he lived in Chicago, he’d invited his friends over and together they’d make Christmas cookies, even though none of them celebrated Christmas. _“That doesn’t mean we can’t eat them,”_ Okoye had pointed out. It was the one thing from his family that he’d held on to while he was away. 

Then last year, he’d joined his family in the kitchen at Winter’s Haven again. Tony had been included in the tradition while Bucky was gone, and Dani was big enough to help that year, instead of just stealing chocolate chips and M&Ms - although she and Bucky did plenty of that too. Last year, he and Jess were still working through their problems but that afternoon did a lot to help fix the wounds between them. 

This year, Bucky had been counting down since Thanksgiving, looking forward to making cookies more than Christmas Day itself.

Then May turned up.

Now, as Bucky crossed the road to Winter’s Haven with Tony, he felt the familiar curl of anxiety in his gut but forced it down. He was going to enjoy himself, he decided, regardless of May’s attitude.

“Hey,” he called as they stepped inside and kicked off their boots. There was already a smell of cinnamon drifting through the house, and a welcome warmth after the cold outside. 

“Hey,” Steve grinned from the sink where he was washing his hands.

May and Jess were doling out the ingredients - the ones for the traditional butter cookies on one counter, for the adults, and the ones for the less traditional Christmas cookies that included chocolate chips, nuts, and dried fruit on the other counter for the kids and Steve.

“You allowed to join the adults table this year?” Bucky asked, taking Steve’s place at the sink.

“No, he’s not,” Jess called. 

Bucky snorted while Tony patted Steve’s back commiseratingly. While Steve’s cooking abilities had come a long way since he met Jess, he was still banned from the butter cookies after a disastrous incident the first year he and Jess were dating. Most of the butter cookies were gifts and therefore had to be perfect, while the other cookies were all for them and therefore it didn’t matter if Steve got his hands on them.

“Sorry, pal,” Bucky commiserated.

“Why? I’m closer to the candy,” Steve smirked, stealing a handful of M&Ms.

“Dad!” Dani exclaimed, outrage written across her face. “That’s for the _cookies_. Not for you.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, earning himself a suspicious look from Dani. “Dani, what should I do?”

“Don’t touch anything,” she sniffed, turning her back on him.

Bucky bit his lip.

_Oh dear._

It was no secret that Dani was spoiled, and not just by Steve. They all made a lot of her, and she was used to being the only child around. Bucky doubted that she remembered the last time Peter visited, and she wasn’t taking the realisation that she had to share her family’s attention well. 

“Alright, you’re in charge, bunny,” Steve told her. “We’re your humble servants.”

“Where do you want me?” Bucky asked Jess.

“Grab a bowl and get to work,” she replied.

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded. He grabbed a bowl and started collecting the ingredients from the various bags and boxes, working from memory. 

He’d been making these cookies since he was five years old; he knew what he was doing. 

“‘scuse me,” he murmured, squeezing past May to reach the butter. He tried not to let it hurt too much when she deliberately shifted away from him, putting as much space between them as possible. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and returned to the gap on the counter next to Tony.

“You’ll tell me if I’m going wrong, right?” Tony murmured. Because while Tony was great in the kitchen normally, his attempts at baking tended to be a bit hit or miss. 

“I got your back, babe,” Bucky promised him.

“My hero,” Tony smiled, stealing a kiss.

“Always.” 

Bucky lost himself in the familiar motions of the recipe, smiling to himself as he listened to Steve and Dani’s banter over George Michael singing about how last Christmas he gave away his heart. 

“You can listen to this song now?” May asked Jess. 

“As much as anyone can,” she replied. 

“What do you have against _Last Christmas_?” Tony asked. 

“I hated it after my parents died,” Jess explained. “It pushed some buttons for me.”

“That’s an understatement,” May smirked. “We were picking dough off of the cupboards until Easter after she pitched an unholy fit when it came on.”

“None of us knew what was going on,” Bucky remembered. “She got me right in the face with a handful of dough.”

“I apologised!”

“Uh, no, you didn’t.”

“Okay no, I didn’t,” Jess laughed. “If it makes you feel better, the sight of you looking shocked with dough splatted across your face was the first time I laughed since before the accident.”

“That helps a little with my wounded pride,” he smiled. 

“Okay, please tell me there are pictures?” Tony asked.

“Don’t think so,” May muttered and Bucky realised that her face had shuttered as soon as he spoke. The lump in his throat returned in full force and blinked away the tears that appeared without warning. 

“No, you’re doing it wrong,” Dani’s voice cut through the awkward silence.

“Hey, bunny,” Steve said carefully. “You chose the chips for the last batch, so Peter can pick this one.”

“But he’s doing it wrong,” Dani scowled. 

Poor Peter was trying and failing not to look disappointed. Bucky felt his heart go out to him.

“Hey, you,” Bucky called, beckoning Dani over to the corner of the kitchen, away from the rest of the family. He bent down so he could talk to her quietly. “I gotta go exercise my horses. You wanna come?”

“ _Just_ me?” Dani asked suspiciously. 

“Yeah, just you and me. Go get changed.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Mom, Dad, I’m helping Uncle Bucky with the horses,” she yelled, racing through the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Steve mouthed and Bucky nodded.

“Abandoning me?” Tony teased. “Thought you had my back?”

“You’ll be fine,” Bucky promised him. “Just don’t do what Steve does.”

“Hey!”

Bucky grinned, leaning in to kiss Tony over the bowl of cookie dough, then headed for the mudroom to collect his boots. “Send the feral child out when she’s ready.”

Bucky left the house and made his way towards the back barn, feeling the tension slip away as he left May and her attitude behind. He knew she was angry and that she had a right to be, but did she have to do this at Christmas? It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to reach out. But after being firmly rebuffed, he’d never tried again, too busy trying to rebuild his life while being treated for depression. 

“Hey boys and girls,” he called out, letting himself into the barn. 

He tacked up Captain for Dani, scratching the older horse’s nose. Captain huffed and nudged Bucky’s pocket. Bucky chuckled.

“You smell that, huh?” he murmured, pulling a treat from his pocket. Captain took it from his palm delicately, crunching on the treat while watching Bucky with big brown eyes. “Good boy,” Bucky said, scratching his neck. “Just don’t tell the others.” 

Moving to Thunderbolt’s stall, Bucky pushed his horse back from the door, shaking his head when Bolt whinnied and danced, tossing his spotted head in the air. 

“Calm down, you idiot,” Bucky scolded, wrangling Bolt into his halter. Bolt whinnied again, biting at the pocket that held the treats. “Nope. You gotta do some work first.”

Bolt squealed indignantly.

“Only good horses get treats before work,” Bucky added, smiling at the look of pure offence on the horse’s face. “Come on.”

He was adjusting Bolt’s girth when Dani joined him, hurrying into the barn and jamming her riding hat onto her head. 

“Ready!” she announced. 

Bucky led Captain out of the barn and held him ready while Dani mounted. She instantly began adjusting her stirrups without help and Bucky couldn’t help but smile proudly. She’d come on leaps and bounds since he started teaching her to ride, and he would always have a soft spot for his first pupil. He returned to collect Bolt, who was trying to steal hay from Arrow’s net.

“You know if he catches you he’s gonna bite you again?” Bucky murmured, swatting Bolt’s muzzle gently.

Bolt simply blew hay-filled spit over Bucky’s gloves.

“Thanks for that,” Bucky grimaced. 

“Where are we going?” Dani asked as their horses fell into step.

“Not far, it’s fucking cold and it’s getting dark. How about round the edge of mine and Uncle Tony’s?”

“Okay.”

They crossed the road carefully, then headed towards the path Bucky and Tony had set up around the edge of their property, giving an alternative to riding in the school.

“Is your house finished now?” Dani asked.

“Yup. All done. We just gotta decorate it.”

“Can I sleepover sometime? Like, tonight?”

“Alright, what’s going on?” Bucky asked. “And don’t say nothing, cause I already know it’s something.”

Dani scowled, shifting the reins into one hand to fix Captain’s mane where it had flopped over onto the wrong side of his neck. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“Mind telling your face that?” Bucky teased. “C’mon, bug, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I can guarantee I’ve already done something stupider or said something dumber.” He tilted his head. “Does it have something to do with why you’re giving Peter such a hard time?”

“He was doing it wrong,” Dani muttered.

“I think we both know this ain’t about the cookies. Cause if you’re gonna bitch at somebody for doing it wrong, then you really shoulda been giving your dad a hard time. I mean, M&M’s and Red Hots, what is he thinking?”

A faint smile appeared on Dani’s face.

“Why did Aunt May and Peter have to come for Christmas?” she burst out. “I don’t want them here. They’re ruining everything.”

“Come on, kid. That’s not true,” Bucky said gently, although privately he kind of agreed. “Besides, they’re family.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like them.”

“Well, that’s true,” Bucky agreed, thinking of Aunt Ida with a grimace. “But if you don’t like ‘em, you must have a reason?” 

“No,” she muttered.

“Or maybe you do, but you don’t wanna say ‘cause you think I’m gonna judge you for saying that you’re jealous?” Bucky prompted. “Uncle Tony and Peter are close, plus your mom is spending time with Aunt May.”

“And she doesn’t like you!” Dani blurted out. “I don’t want to like someone who doesn’t like you.”

Bucky blinked in surprise. Then a rush of warmth and affection for his niece washed over him. 

“Hey. I’m a big boy who made a lot of stupid mistakes,” he told her. “Your aunt’s got her reasons for being mad at me. Good reasons. I don’t like that she’s mad at me, but I deserved it.”

“I still don’t want to be friends with anyone who doesn’t like you,” she muttered. 

“Hey.” Bucky held out a hand and Dani took it, Bolt sniffing at Captain while the older horse ignored him. “You’ll always be my favourite niece.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “I’m your only niece.”

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment,” he teased. 

“Why do I even like you?” she huffed. 

“Because I take you riding even when you’re being a grumpy little shit,” he grinned. “Plus I know where your mom hides all the good candy.”

“You’re the best uncle ever.”

“I’m gonna remind you that you said that,” Bucky warned. “Hey. Wanna know a secret?”

“What kind of secret?” Dani asked, sitting up straighter. 

“Wanna know what I’m getting Uncle Tony for Christmas?”

“I already know,” Dani scoffed. “Dad told me weeks ago that you’re getting him a custom saddle and his favourite coffee.”

“That’s not all I’m getting him,” Bucky grinned. “Your dad don’t know everything.”

“What is it? Tell me!”

Bucky made a show of glancing around, as though someone could be lurking in the scrub to overhear what Bucky was planning for his husband, before whispering, “You promise to keep it a secret?”

Dani nodded furiously. 

“And you can’t tell anybody, not even your mom and dad.”

“I won’t,” Dani promised. “What is it?”

“You know how Uncle Tony wants Nana Ana to move here?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky grinned.

Dani gasped. “Is she…?”

Bucky nodded.

“When?”

“She arrived yesterday.”

“Oh my God!” Dani squealed, causing Bolt to snot and dance away from her. “Oh my God, Uncle Bucky!”

“You think he’ll like it?”

“He’s gonna love it,” Dani declared. “I’m so excited now!”

“What, you weren’t excited for Christmas before?” Bucky teased.

“Well, yeah, but now it’s going to be even _better_ ,” Dani explained. “And Uncle Tony has no idea?”

“Not a clue. Nana Ana told him that she was visiting her cousin in Palm Springs for Hanukkah so he won’t call her place.”

“You’re so sneaky,” Dani said, giving him a high five. “Oh, I can’t wait for Christmas!”

🎄

“Where are we going?” Tony asked again.

“If I told you, that kinda defeats the purpose of this being a surprise,” Bucky grinned.

Tony huffed, slouching in the passenger seat and turning to watch the familiar scenery pass by the truck. They were clearly headed to Greensburg, but considering they’d finished their Christmas shopping and Bucky had sworn off entering any retail establishment that wasn’t the grocery store until the new year, Tony wasn’t sure what was going on. 

Sure enough, Bucky turned the truck away from the centre of town, driving through streets lined with houses, many of them illuminated with Christmas lights. He found himself smiling at the inflatable Santas and penguins in several gardens.

Finally, Bucky pulled up outside a stone and white wood bungalow, set a few feet back from the road with a Sold sign in the front garden.

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“What are we doing here?” Tony frowned. “You didn’t buy a house, did you?”

“No, we just built a house,” Bucky laughed.

“I know that! Then, why are we here?”

Bucky smiled secretively. “Go knock on the door.”

Tony studied him carefully, but Bucky’s knowing smile gave nothing away. 

“You’re up to something,” Tony said, unclipping his seatbelt. 

He climbed out of the truck, stretching the kinks out of his spine before adjusting his baseball cap and heading up the front path towards the house. He heard Bucky climb out of the truck behind him. Tony glanced over his shoulder but Bucky stood back, folding his arms and nodding to Tony.

Rolling his eyes at his husband’s dramatics, Tony knocked on the door beneath the festive wreath then stood back and waited. 

Then the door opened and Ana Jarvis was standing in front of him.

“Hello, Tony.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he blurted out.

“Is that any way to greet me?” Ana teased, opening her arms. Tony stepped into the willingly, gathering Ana up in a tight hug as though she might slip away if he didn’t. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“What is going on?” he asked.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Bucky said from behind them. 

“You brought Ana here for Christmas?”

“Not quite,” Bucky smirked.

“Your husband convinced me that it was time to make a move,” Ana explained. “And he helped me find a house. This house.”

“You’re moving here?”

“No, I have moved here,” Ana corrected. 

Tony gaped at her. Then he spun on his heel and threw himself at Bucky, hauling him in for a kiss and pouring all the love and disbelief he felt into it. 

“Fuck, I love you,” he exclaimed breathlessly when the need to breathe became too much. “I love you so much. Best Christmas ever.”

Bucky chuckled, pulling Tony in for another kiss. 

God, Tony loved this impossible man and thanked his lucky stars for everything that led him to Winter’s Haven and Bucky Barnes. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Tony murmured, his voice going thick. He swiped the moisture from his eyes. “Bucky…”

Bucky just shrugged so Tony had no choice but to kiss him again. 

“Are we going to stand out here in the cold all day, or are you coming in?” Ana’s teasing voice broke them apart. “I’m an old woman, you know.”

“Coming,” Tony grinned, releasing his husband.

“You go,” Bucky told him. “I’m gonna head back and do some of that painting we’ve been ignoring, give the two of you a chance to catch up.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Ana’s probably sick of hearing me talk after all the phone calls,” Bucky grinned. He kissed Tony once more. “Go. I’ll see you at dinner. And I’ll see you, my partner in crime, tomorrow. Dani’s looking forward to you being there for Christmas dinner.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Ana promised. 

“Does everyone know about this?” Tony wondered.

“Nah, only Dani. You think I trust Stevie to keep his big mouth shut?” Bucky joked. “Have fun. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you,” Tony called, watching Bucky return to the truck. Bucky threw them both a wave before climbing into the truck and driving away.

Tony turned to Ana. 

“Alright, come on then. Give me the tour and you can tell me all about how you and my husband conspired against me.”

“Oh, don’t act as though you don’t love it,” Ana laughed. 

“Yeah, I do.”

🎄

Once he’d finished the first coat of paint on their new bedroom, Bucky changed out of his painting clothes and headed over to Winter’s Haven. He’d promised to help Steve get a start on the prep for the following day, so Jess could focus on dinner for that night.

“Hey,” he called, finding Steve already in the kitchen, his face twisted in concentration as he glazed the ham.

“Hi,” Steve replied absently. “Where’s Tony?”

“Enjoying his Christmas present,” Bucky grinned, stealing a slice of carrot from the chopping board.

“If Jess catches you, you’ll lose that hand,” Steve warned. “You gave him his gift early?”

“One of,” Bucky replied, stealing another piece of carrot because he had no self preservation instincts. “Hope you have an extra place at the table tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Steve frowned.

Bucky smiled. “I moved Ana out here.”

“You sneaky bastard,” Steve declared admiringly. “I’m gonna have to up my gift-giving game with you two around.”

Bucky grinned and took a third piece of carrot.

“Stop eating the carrot and get to work,” Steve scolded.

“Yes, sir. Where do you want me?”

“Peeling potatoes.”

“This is revenge for making you up your gift game, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.

“At least you don’t try to deny it.”

Bucky retrieved the peeler from the drawer then hauled the bag of potatoes over to the sink, already dreading how many he would have to peel to feed seven of them.

And there was no way he was skimping on the roast potatoes.

They worked in a companionable silence with the radio in the background. 

“Hey, Buck?” Steve said suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to have you back.”

“I was back last year,” Bucky frowned.

“Yeah, but this year it’s different. Feels real. Last year could’ve been a one off,” Steve shrugged. “I guess I’m trying to say I missed you.”

“Missed you too, punk,” Bucky smiled. “Did you miss me enough to take over the potatoes?”

“Not a chance.”

“Worth a try,” Bucky sighed with a grin. 

The back door opened and Bucky glanced up, only for his heart to sink when he saw May pulling off her boots and kicking them aside.

“Hey Steve,” May greeted. “Where’s Jess?”

“Dani had a Christmas gift problem that I absolutely could not help her with so they’re upstairs,” Steve explained. 

May nodded then spotted Bucky. Instantly her face fell.

“Oh. You’re here.”

And that was it, Bucky was done.

“Yup,” he snapped. “Got as much right to be here as you do.”

May snorted. Bucky tossed the peeler aside.

“Alright, that’s it,” he declared. “You and me, outside. Now.”

“Let me know if I need to call an ambulance,” Steve called after them. 

Bucky yanked the door closed behind them and marched away from the house, before turning to face May. He folded his arms, regretting his decision not to take a coat, and glared at her.

“Alright, let’s do this,” he snapped. “I’m tired of all this passive aggressive bullshit so let’s get it all out in the open and then you can go back to hating my guts.”

“Stop acting like a victim,” May retorted. “It’s your own fault. You’re the one who left. You weren’t here when dad was in hospital, or when we were looking for homes, or figuring out what to do with this place. You didn’t answer our calls or our emails or our texts, you just ignored us while we were dealing with the worst thing anyone could have to deal with.” 

She drew a ragged breath, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“And then… Then my husband died and where were you then? Where were you, James?”

Bucky’s heart broke at the sight of the anguish on his sister’s face. He’d never been good when any of them cried, especially May because she was the eldest and always seemed so tough.

“I needed you,” May cried. “I needed someone. I was alone with a teenager who was falling apart after losing another parent and I needed you.”

Bucky crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Or he tried to; May wriggled free, glaring furiously at him.

“I went to find mom,” he blurted out. “When I left, I went to find her. She took one look at my arm and slammed the door in my face. Then I got Jess’ call, about dad, and I… I broke, May. You know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him that I hated him. And I gotta live with that. I can’t take it back. So I ran. I ran to Chicago and I thought I was doing better, but I wasn’t. And it wasn’t until I came back that I realised that I needed help. But I’m in therapy now, I’m on meds for depression, and I’m trying. May, I’m trying.”

They stared at each other. May shivered, pursing her lips and wrapping her arms around herself.

“Guess we’re both pretty fucked up,” she muttered.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “And not just cause we’re stupid enough to be standing out here without a jacket in the middle of winter.”

A laugh escaped from May, surprising them both, and Bucky smiled.

Yes, they were both fucked up. But Bucky was starting to suspect that May was even more messed up then he was.

“C’mere,” he said, pulling her into his arms. This time she didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I was a jerk. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. And I’m sorry it took me so long to apologise.”

“I’m sorry too,” May whispered. 

“And I know it probably doesn’t mean much,” he continued. “But I’m here now. You need me, I’m gonna be there. I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Good.”

They hugged for a long time, and Bucky felt like part of him that he didn’t know was broken was repairing itself.

“Hey, weirdos,” Jess’ voice yelled. They turned and found her leaning out of the kitchen window. “Are you coming inside, or are you just gonna stand there and get hypothermia?”

Bucky laughed, swinging his arm around May’s shoulders. “Come on, shithead.”

She punched him in the bicep. “Alright, dickface.”

“Why did I miss you?” Bucky wondered.

May’s eyes took on an evil glint and Bucky had a second of foreboding before she grabbed him in a headlock with one arm and grabbed a handful of snow with the other.

“No, fuck off!” Bucky laughed, trying and failing to get free before May could shove the snow down the back of his shirt. “Fucking shit!”

“Missed you too,” May smirked, ruffling his hair before jogging inside. 

“Hate you,” Bucky called after her.

They both knew he meant the opposite.

🎄

Tony climbed out of the Uber and made his way towards the farmhouse, a quick glance over to his own house confirming that it was dark and that Bucky must be at Winter’s Haven. He let himself in and, to his surprise, found Bucky in the kitchen arguing with May. But unlike their previous interactions over the past few days, they were both laughing, almost too heavily to talk.

“Hello,” Tony said, sliding an arm around Bucky’s waist and kissing his cheek. “Having fun?”

“No, she’s a horrible woman and I hate her,” Bucky declared, his lips twitching.

May smiled sweetly. “Tony, did Jess ever show you Bucky’s baby pictures?”

“No, don’t you dare!” Buck exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

“Don’t worry,” Tony assured him. But as soon as Bucky’s back was turned he mouthed _Show me later_ to May. She winked.

Leaving them in the kitchen, he went through to the living room, where he found Dani playing video games.

“Hey you,” Tony called, sitting on the couch. “Where’s your parents?”

“Doing’ paperwork’,” she replied with air quotes. “Which really means they’re wrapping my presents and think they’re being sneaky. They’re not.”

“Okay,” Tony chuckled. 

He glanced up as Peter appeared in the doorway, looking nervous but determined as he approached Dani. 

“Is that _Lego Star Wars_?” he asked. “My friend Ned has that game. It’s really cool.”

“It is,” Dani agreed slowly. 

“Have you seen _The Mandolorian_?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Bucky watched it with me.”

“It’s really good.”

“You like _Star Wars_?” Dani frowned.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, although it sounded more like a question. Tony bit his lip and tried not to smile. It was adorable and more than a little hilarious how scared Peter was of Dani. Her bark was worse than her bite.

Tony could say that definitively, because he’d been bitten by her more than once before.

“Which one’s your favourite?”

“Uh, _Empire_ ,” Peter replied worriedly.

Dani nodded slowly. 

Then she held out the second controller. Peter just stood there staring, until she rolled her eyes and snapped, “Do you want to play or not?”

“Yes,” he blurted out, sitting down quickly and taking the controller. “Thanks.”

“You can’t be Luke because I’m him.”

“Okay. Can I be Leia? She’s so cool and she kicks butt.”

“Yes, she does. And yes, you can be Leia.”

“Cool,” Peter grinned.

Tony smiled to himself, sitting back and watching them play the game.

Steve and Jess appeared from the hallway a little while later, around the time the smell of food from the kitchen began to make Tony’s stomach grumble in earnest. They both jerked to a halt comically when they spotted Dani playing with Peter. Tony put a finger to his lips and silently shushed them, lest they make a big deal of it. He suspected that would make Dani refuse to have anything to do with Peter for the rest of Christmas. 

Jess nodded in agreement, before dragging her stunned husband into the kitchen. 

Bucky left the kitchen and crossed the room, falling onto the couch next to Tony. Tony tugged him into his side, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

“That seems to be going well,” Bucky murmured under his breath, nodding to Dani and Peter.

“Yeah. Peace to all men, indeed.”

Bucky chuckled. He raised his head, smiling up at Tony. “Did you like your gift?”

“I loved it,” Tony replied. “Can’t believe you pulled that off without me knowing.”

“I can be sneaky.” 

“Yes, you’re very sneaky, honey,” Tony chuckled. 

“Uncle Tony, are there any candy canes left?” Dani asked suddenly.

“I think so.”

“Can we have some? Please?” she added. 

“I’m pretty sure your mom’s going to say not until after dinner.”

Dani sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_.” She turned to Peter. “We’ll have them later.”

“Okay,” he agreed.

Tony smiled at them, then had an idea. He nudged Bucky’s forehead with his chin. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“How many do you want?”

“Candy canes? At least three.”

“No,” Tony chuckled. “Kids.”

“Oh.” Bucky paused. “Same answer.”

“Okay. Just to clarify, to raise not to eat.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Bucky laughed. He tilted his head back. “Are we talking about this? As in, talking about making it happen, not just about it happening someday?”

“How about after the holidays?” Tony suggested.

Bucky smiled. “Can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Tony agreed, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband, feeling excitement bubble in his gut. “So probably a good thing that Dani’s getting used to Peter, then.”

“Oh yeah, she ain’t gonna take it well,” Bucky agreed. “But we’ll get through.”

“We will,” Tony nodded.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky leaned up and kissed him slowly. 

“Love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too,” Tony replied. 

🎄

After more than a year, Bucky was getting better with the early mornings. He would never love them, not like Steve and Tony, the weirdos. But he managed. Most days. There were still some days when he wanted nothing more than to snuggle under the covers and ignore the world. 

Today was one of those days.

The alarm blared and Bucky whined, burying his face into the pillow and trying in vain to fall asleep again. The alarm fell silent and Bucky let out an appreciative hum, relaxing into the mattress once more. A strong hand ran over his back, slipping beneath his t-shirt and curling around his hip before tugging him close. 

“Morning, honey,” Tony’s voice murmured, followed by lips on his temple. “Merry Christmas.”

Bucky grumbled unintelligibly, trying to pull away from Tony and his incessant need to be a morning person. Bucky didn’t want to be a morning person today. He wanted to sleep.

He heard Tony chuckle, low and throaty, and it was a good sound but far too early in the morning. Usually, Bucky liked that sound when they were in bed, because Tony sounded sexy as hell, but right now all he wanted was to sleep and Tony was stopping that from happening.

Rolling onto his side, Bucky shoved his hand into Tony’s face and pushed him away.

“G’way,” he muttered. “Too early.”

“We have horses,” Tony pointed out.

“Don’ care.”

Tony’s lips pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone, making their way slowly up the column of his neck until he reached Bucky’s ear. He tugged on Bucky’s earlobe with his teeth, before whispering, “Come on honey, rise and shine.” 

“Nope.”

Tony fell silent and Bucky felt the mattress shift as he rolled away. And really, he should’ve known better. Because Tony didn’t just give up, ever. But it was early and Bucky was tired so he let himself drift off again.

Until the covers were whipped off of him and the cold air hit him. Letting out an outraged squeal, he sat up and glared at his husband, who stood at the foot of the bed with a smug grin. 

“You’re the worst,” Bucky declared, climbing out of bed. 

“Am I, though?” Tony smirked, sliding his hands around Bucky’s waist and kissing his cheek, letting his lips linger against his skin.

“You know the rule,” Bucky murmured, stealing a kiss. “No groping me when I only have one arm.”

Without a word, Tony leaned over and picked up Bucky’s arm, holding it out with an expectant look on his face.

“What happened to _we have horses_?” Bucky asked. 

Tony’s lips twitched. “Do we?”

“Yes. I’m up now so we’re going to work,” Bucky decided. “You wanted to have your wicked way with me, you shoulda done it before I got outta bed.”

“Damn. I knew I was missing something,” Tony sighed playfully, releasing Bucky to pull on his jeans. 

“Thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius,” he teased.

“Some _kind_ of genius? Honey, I am _the_ genius,” Tony retorted. 

“Sure you are.” Bucky kissed him again. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas,” Tony echoed.

Releasing his husband, Bucky disappeared into the bathroom, where he winced at the bird’s nest his hair had turned into overnight. Grabbing a comb, he worked out the worst of the knots then threw his hair up into a bun so he could tuck it under his hat. 

When he emerged, Tony was already in the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the house and drawing Bucky in like the pied piper. And Tony, because he was the best husband in the world, was pouring coffee into a mug when Bucky rounded the corner, ready to hand to him as soon as he was within reach.

“You’re the best,” Bucky informed him, kissing his cheek before all but inhaling the coffee.

“I thought I was the worst?”

“You’re the worst when you make me get outta bed. You’re the best when you make me coffee.”

“Such exacting standards,” Tony sighed dramatically, pouring a mug of coffee for himself. 

Bucky hummed, opening his arm so Tony could tuck himself into his side and they stood there together in the middle of the kitchen - _their_ kitchen, which was a realisation that still gave Bucky a little thrill every time it crossed his mind - drinking their coffee. 

Draining his mug, Bucky dropped it into the sink then turned back to Tony. “Horses?”

“Horses,” Tony nodded. 

Just because it was Christmas morning, didn’t mean they had a day off. Bucky would like to talk to any parents who complained about their kids waking them at seven or eight because it was five AM and he was already up and dressed. 

Sleeping to seven AM was an almost forgotten luxury.

They made their way out of the house, pausing to layer up with coats and hats while shoving their feet into their boots. It was still dark outside, the world obscured by a haze of early morning fog. As much as Bucky hated early mornings, there was something magical about being up this early. As though they were the only people left in the world. 

The back barn was a warm reprieve from the December chill. The lights flickered into life overhead and the horses began to poke their heads out from their stalls with varying expressions, from curiosity to excitement. 

“Merry Christmas, boys and girls,” Tony called crossing to scratch Loki’s nose. Well, he attempted to scratch Loki’s nose; Loki threw his head back at the last moment, looking imperiously down at Tony. “Oh, so you don’t want any special Christmas mash, huh?” Tony teased. “Just plain old boring mash for Loki, fair enough.”

Bucky chuckled, scratching Thor’s neck and letting him enjoy a few minutes of mutual grooming. 

“Morning,” Steve called, entering the barn and stamping his feet, his nose bright pink from the cold. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky replied. 

“We are under strict instructions,” Steve explained, crossing to rub Bolt’s nose. “We have to be done by seven because that’s when Dani’s allowed out of her bedroom and you know she’s gonna be downstairs demanding to open her presents at a minute past.”

“We spoil that kid, don’t we?”

“Yeah. Merry Christmas,” Steve called to Tony, who emerged from the feed store with two buckets.

“Merry Christmas, Rogers,” Tony grinned. “Are you two going to help or just stand there?”

Steve snapped to attention, giving Tony a sharp salute. The effect was ruined somewhat by him crossing his eyes and grinning.

“You’re such an idiot,” Bucky shook his head, heading into the food store.

“Leaned it all from you, Buck.”

Bucky flipped him off then grabbed Thor and Bolt’s buckets. 

Once the horses were fed with mash and hay nets, they made their way down to the farmhouse, peeling themselves out of their jackets and boots. 

“Six fifty seven,” Steve said as they passed through the kitchen. 

“Just in time to claim the good seats,” Bucky added, sprawling across the couch and claiming it as his own.

“Budge up,” Tony ordered, and Bucky shifted to allow him onto the couch too.

Jess shuffled into the room, bleary eyed and still half asleep, walking straight up to Steve and wrapping herself around his chest. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. Bucky would never get used to hearing Steve speak to Bucky’s sister with that softness in his voice. But it warmed him to know that she had someone who loved her as much as Steve did. 

“Coffee,” Jess mumbled, releasing Steve and shuffling into the kitchen.

Bucky chuckled, leaning over to kiss Tony and taking advantage of the last few seconds of peace to make out with his husband until the rumble of feet on the stairs alerted them to Dani’s imminent arrival. 

“Merry Christmas!” she yelled, skidding to a halt in the middle of the living room.

“Merry Christmas, kid,” Bucky grinned.

“Merry Christmas, bunny,” Steve said, wrapping Dani in a hug and kissing the top of her head. 

Jess reemerged from the kitchen, a mug of steaming coffee in hand and looking marginally more awake. She wrapped her arm around Dani’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into her hair and murmuring something to her daughter. 

“Can we open presents now?” Dani asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“In a minute,” Jess replied. “We need to wait for Aunt May and Peter.”

“We’re here,” May announced. She joined Bucky and Tony on the couch while Peter and Dani plonked themselves down on the floor in front of the tree and the stacks of presents and stockings.

Bucky poked May in the side. “Merry Christmas, loser.”

“Merry Christmas, dork,” she retorted.

Bucky smiled, leaning back with Tony’s arm draped across his shoulder. Dani magnanimously agreed that she and Peter could take turns to open a gift at a time, but she would go first because “my name comes first alphabetically.” Then she picked the biggest gift from her Santa stocking and began tearing the paper off. 

“I warned Peter not to say anything about Santa,” May whispered to Bucky.

“Good thinking,” he replied. “If he told Dani he’s not real, she might’ve killed him.”

“That would make an interesting Christmas Day,” she giggled. 

“Not the worst one we’ve had.”

“Okay, but that fire was Kimmy’s fault, not mine.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky smirked. “Sure it was.”

Leaning his head against Tony’s, Bucky watched his family with fondness. Dani hung on Peter’s every word when he told her that he’d built the same Lego Star Destroyer, then he blinked in surprise when she decreed that he could help her build it after breakfast.

“And dad,” Dani added.

“Sure thing, bunny,” Steve agreed from the armchair, where Jess was curled up in his lap, nursing her coffee and watching Dani with a soft smile. Steve’s hand was rubbing small circles into Jess’ back, their head tilted together. 

Bucky tucked his head under Tony’s chin.

“This is nice,” May murmured.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

Once Dani and Peter had finished with their gifts, they decided that they would give out the rest of the presents. 

“Uncle Tony already got one of his presents yesterday,” Dani announced.

“I did,” Tony nodded, putting aside the new work shirts from Jess and Steve. “Nana Ana’ll be here for dinner.”

“Yes!” Dani exclaimed, dancing happily on the spot. She returned to the tree, picking up the nearest gift. “This one is for Uncle Bucky from mom and dad,” she announced. 

“I think Bucky should open Uncle Tony’s present first,” Steve called.

“Alright,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Tony, where’s your present for Bucky?” Peter called. 

“You didn’t forget to get me a present did you?” Bucky teased.

“I did not,” Tony replied, kissing his nose. “Be right back.”

Bucky frowned, watching Tony disappear out of the room. He glanced at May and Jess, but they both looked as bemused as he felt. But Steve, Steve was grinning his _I-know-something-you-don’t_ grin. 

“What do you know, Rogers?”

“I don’t know anything,” Steve retorted. 

“Yeah, we all know that,” Bucky teased.

Before he and Steve could descend fully into trading childish insults, Tony returned with a box, which he placed in Bucky’s lap with a, “Merry Christmas, honey,” and a kiss on the lips.

“Very mysterious,” Bucky mused. He heard something shift inside the box. His eyes widened. “Did you get me the animatronic Baby Yoda?” he exclaimed.

Tony smiled enigmatically. “Open it and find out.”

But instead of a small green alien, when Bucky opened the box, he peered into a dainty white face, with wide yellow eyes and a pink nose. He gasped, carefully scooping the cat up and nudging the box onto the floor to make room for the cat.

“Hi gorgeous,” he breathed. 

The cat purred, leaning into his stomach and rubbing their head against Bucky’s hand. Bucky grinned in delight. He tore his eyes away from the cat to turn to Tony. He shook his head, unable to find the words.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony smiled.

“You got me a cat?” Bucky managed. “He? She?”

“He,” Tony confirmed.

“He’s adorable.”

“He’s so cute,” Dani agreed, her eyes like saucers. 

“I can’t believe you got me a cat,” Bucky shook his head. 

“What’re you going to call him?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked up and he realised, “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve smirked.

“Since when can you keep a secret?” Bucky teased. 

“What are you going to call him, Uncle Bucky?” Dani asked, bouncing on her knees. 

Bucky studied the little cat in his arms, now curled up in his lap and purring like a motor, his eyes closed in bliss as Bucky scratched his ears. With his pure white fur, there was one idea that instantly came to mind.

“Alpine.”

“That’s a good name,” Peter declared and Dani nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” Bucky murmured, leaning in to kiss Tony. 

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied. He leaned over to rub Alpine’s chin. “Welcome to the family, Alpine.”

🎄

Sitting in his childhood home surrounded by the people he loved most in the world, Bucky didn’t think life got much better than this. He’d eaten his body weight in food and was now sneaking Alpine, who was curled up on his lap, bits of leftover ham while he listened to Ana tell another story from Tony’s childhood. May and Jess were both leaning back in their chairs, wine glasses in hand and their faces relaxed with laughter. Steve had his arm along the back of Jess’ chair while Tony sat next to Bucky, looking chagrined.

“My reputation is ruined,” he declared.

“You needed to have a reputation for it to be ruined,” Steve retorted.

“Watch it Rogers!”

“Consider it payback for you and your husband completely kicking my ass in the husband gift category this year.”

“You knew about Alpine,” Tony shrugged. 

“Next year,” Steve warned. “I’m coming for you both.”

Bucky and Tony shared a smile.

“You’re going down, Rogers,” Bucky declared. 

On the other side of the room, Dani and Peter were playing Peter’s new Playstation game, any animosity apparently forgotten or worked out over a shared love of _Star Wars_. May and Jess started talking between themselves, and Steve asked Ana about her Hanukkah traditions.

“Need a top up?” Tony asked, picking up his own empty glass.

“Please,” Bucky nodded. 

Tony picked up Bucky’s glass before disappearing into the kitchen. Bucky turned his attention to his cat, stroking Alpine’s head. Thanks to Steve, Alpine had a bright red collar with a bell, to protect any unsuspecting birds living in their garden. 

“So, how are we feeling?” Tony asked, returning with their refilled glasses. 

“Very lucky,” Bucky replied. “I’ve got my family, I’ve got my husband, and now I’ve got my cat. Don’t know what else I could want really.”

“Yeah, this really is the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Tony mused.

Bucky nodded. 

“I think there’s only one way we could beat this year,” he decided.

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“When we have our own kids.”

Tony smiled. “Guess we better get to work then?”

“Guess so,” Bucky agreed. 

“What do you think, Alpine?” Tony asked. “Want to be a big brother?”

Alpine purred loudly.

“I think he just wants more ham,” Bucky replied. 

“Fair enough,” Tony laughed, feeding Alpine a piece of ham. 

Unbeknownst to them, Jess pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them smiling over Alpine. And for years later, Bucky would look back at that photo living on their mantlepiece, at that moment, and think to himself that that was the moment they started building their family. 

The fun was just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat.


End file.
